eglantisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Eglantis/MOAR SUZIE (My 3rd blog post! Yay!)
Yeah, I seriously am making her more andmore important as I think about it... TOTAL REVAMP Suzie was an ancinet goddess of chaos, created at the same time as Painting and Kentaro. Painting is a god of evil, Kindred of good, and Kentaro of Law, but there was no god of Chaos... We needed one. Suzie was technically the weakest power-wise of the ancient pantheon, but she was much more proficient in the bringing of chaos, death, destruction, fire, darkness, pain, suffering, blood, gore... Do I have to keep going? Kentaro needed to be that powerful in order to stop Suzie from destroying EVERYTHING SHE CAME ACROSS. She has the appearence of a little girl, which is meant to bring others into a false sense of security... Not that she needs that as an advantage... It just makes the surprised look of pain on their faces all the more hilarious >:D After Painting was cast out of Menal (But before he created Paneuva) Painting persuaded Suzie (Very easily) to attack Kindred. She was the first one of the Ancient Pantheon to be struck by the Blade of Kindred. Suzie technically didn't die... But the sword did rip a hole in spacetime. She fell into it. Might as well be dead... SHe doesn't appear again... Until billions of years later when the spacetime rip reappears in Dementia shortly before the Vecna Wars. She was nearly dead from the experience, but was found by a group of shadowalker scouts searching for Warlic. They found her instead. Suzie did what she does best: She killed them. Duh. She ate their flesh (SHADOWALKERS ARE MADE OF DARKNESS ENERGY HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE) and teleported out of Dementia, here to Earth, for she detected the Archlich's power. She landed herself right in Vecna's base. Vecna ordered his entire guard to attack her. They were brutally slaughtered. (These guards were later brouht back as the 13 Winged Liches) Vecna now knew her power, and concluded she was a goddess, but Suzie had completely forgotten her past. However, Painting had not... Suzie's affect on the Vecna Wars are currently undetirmined. She became one of Vecna's lieutenants alongside Kas, Orcus and Ramladu. However, her personal influence is largely undecided. She has a single fight (that turns into a battle) with Painting (This fight is to prove that even in his 2-dimensional shell, Painting still retains a very high amount of power.) This is the only involvement Painting has in the Vecna Wars apart from the initial vision he gives to Vecna, which starts the whole damned thing. After Vecna's defeat, Suzie retreats through a cave system. She goes deeper than expected, reaching the mantle and finding Inostrancevia. They aquaint each other. Sunset Eclipse OKAY I AM COMPLETELY STUCK SHE NEEDS TO FIGHT THE ENTIRE DUBFOX POPULATION AND WIN OR SOMETHING. (Chaotic Good VS Chaotic Evil) OR MAYBE KAZWALI AND THEY BOTH DIE (Controlled Probability VS Uncontrolled Randomness) WHATEVER SOME PART OF HER NEEDS TO BE IMPLANTED INTO INSANITY SHADOW AS WELL. On another note... We're changing some things. When Vecna kills the Lord of the Skies at the Sunset Eclipse, Kentaro Cokichi passes rulership of the sunset eclipse over to the archlich. This means the Sunset Eclipse doesn't end until Vecna dies, instead of Kentaro. Vecna takes the increase in power, ignorant to the fact that this means HE would now be the target of all the good guys. He constructs a massive fortress of darksteel, impenetrable. ...Except by a certain god of thunder... Another Thing I'm slowing progress on the Rise of Eglantis MTG set. Eglantis itself is still developing and changing. I can't solidify my set until Eglantis itself is. And it probably never will be... Yet Another Thing I'm working on Jonathan's storyline. His general theme is that he's made in the year 2042 (SEE WAT I DID THERE) and travels the world, overthrowing corrupt governments, and starting a worldwide revolution. If he was sucessful, it could've stopped the Sunset Eclipse. But he was not sucessful in the end, leading to the Sunset Eclipse. He becomes depressed for awhile while the world burns... But he recovers and comes back just in time. ALL THE THINGS I'm killing off the Worms. They serve no purpose to the story anymore. YOU CAN'T HANDLE ALL THE THINGS My main focusses, in this order, are as follows: 1. SCHOOL .-. 2. Adding Suzie to the Timeline. 3. Creating a proper history of the events on Eglantis itself. This includes the Civil Wars, Neek Wars and the Vecna Wars. 4. Solidifying Jonathan's Storyline. 5. Deciphering why Sailik's always lurking. 6. Everything else in life. NO. NO MOAR THINGS. OK fine, blog post. I'm done for now. See ya! ...Hey, remember when the Wise One was the most powerful god instead of- 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO' Category:Blog posts